


valentine intertwined with sacrificial clockwork

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Soul Calibur
Genre: Alchemy, Crossover, Insanity, Mental Instability, Obsession, Soul Calibur - Freeform, Soul Edge - Freeform, The Evil Seed, if ao3 deletes my tags i may cry, jin is cervantes, kamukura is zasalamel, kyoko is ivy valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: what lies in her soul is deliverance(kyoko slaved away at the cost of her bloodline, conjuring hope into a blade cursed with undeath)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	valentine intertwined with sacrificial clockwork

the laboratory was silent, aside from bubbling chemicals and heavy breathing. the mansion she resided in was private, separate from the outside world, secure. thick bookshelves filled with ancient relics and travelers’ journals obscured the alchemist’s room, so that pillagers and petty thieves couldn’t find her well-kept secret. to reiterate: the hidden room was quiet, aside from the chemicals and the labored breathing of kyoko kirigiri.

“dammit!” she slammed her hand down on the desk when her fourth experiment ended just like the others: with ash, dust, and a normal sword. she looked at her arm and swore again; she had even drawn blood for this trial, and yet it failed to succeed. her veins may pulse with curses, however, so she should have prepared for failure. she grasped the journal she left in an abandoned seat, picking it up and flicking to the exact page she left it.

_ I have found the Key to Eternal Youth in this sword. Soul Edge. _

kyoko had read her father’s diary countless times, forever perplexed by the mention of a damned sword. initially, she was following her duty as a daughter, searching for a way to capture Soul Edge. after her studies lead to many dead ends, she investigated deeper, only to find the millions of accounts, all pointing to one clear conclusion: Soul Edge was evil, and her father had gone mad. and that’s when she finally figured out her purpose; her responsibility was to end the sword, not sustain it.

(she recalled finding something in her sleepless pursuits: the Evil Seed. after uncovering the event in its entirety, she had to swallow back bile and direct her focus to something else. Soul Edge was evil.)

Soul Edge, along with inflicting the desperate with insanity— they were known as malfested— was also alive. it whispered to you, supposedly, telling you what you desired to hear the most.

(what do i desire, she wondered one night as she glared at herself through a golden mirror. in the end, she couldn’t find an answer, and she fell into a slumber ridden with night terrors and an image of a cloaked man with a scythe.)

in order to fight a living sword, kyoko deduced, you must use a sword against it, one just as alive. this began her daily excursions and experiments, trying to meld her blood into her sword, the valentine blade. normally, she was patient and determined. however, today-

“this isn’t going to work.”

-she resigned.

picking up her father’s journal and her blade, she sat on the floor of her balcony. various wings spread from here; one dedicated to her studies, and another in memory of her grandfather, who gave her the life her father stole from her. she sighed softly. no matter how hard her grandfather was on her, he was a truly good man. she missed him. 

she shook her head. reminiscing won’t bring her any closer to creating a living sword. and so, she brought out salt and a knife, hoping that ancient rituals would revive her sword. she chanted ancient hymns, and cursed when they failed. every time, she just pulled her lavender hair back, looked at the book, and tried again. she tried to rid her mind of vices, hoping that eliminating her wickedness and pain would restore her sword. it failed.

exhausted, desperate, and filled with despair, she fell asleep.

—

_ a man loomed over her, ebony hair and mechanical eyes, rotating like clockwork. he laughed coldly, and pulled his cloak closer to his body as he spoke. “if you wish to learn everything about the cursed sword and the spirit sword, then follow the knight you know well,” the book before her, something she looked at with hope, exploded into flames. she screamed. _

_ she crawled to her mirror, glaring at the broken glass. she saw a monster, a girl with lavender hair bleeding from a lost fight, and when she looked closer, she saw blood red eyes. when she spoke, her voice sounded distorted, “call me a monster or a demon if you must. i'll be happy to be called those names if it is the price i must pay to eliminate the existence of the evil blade!" _

_ she screamed again. who had she become? she glanced at her blade, pulsing and glowing below her. it was contaminated. she was contaminated.  _

_ — _

kyoko woke up, a scream lodged in her throat. burning tears poured down her face, and she wasn’t sure why— she never cried, because she wasn’t weak (she couldn’t be, after all she had endured). when her sobbing ceased, she began to realize she wasn’t alone. 

in her summoning circle, there was a hand escaping the ground. a rotten, malfested hand, with untrimmed red nails and dirt buried in their roots. then, she heard a voice, and she must have finally gone mad, because it couldn’t be speaking, and yet—

"I, Cross of the Pledge, shall confer upon thee the Point in the Escutcheon of Destruction - Dexter Purpure."

the hand sank back into the ground. in her disbelief, it took a moment to notice the way her sword glowed, as though it was alive. it was resting beside her, which she hadn’t noticed, but she ignored the unexplained placement. she let out a gleeful shout, grasping the sword and cradling it to her chest. she smiled hysterically, in total disregard for the flames of her workshop and the etchings made by the grotesque hand. 

she would defeat Soul Edge. she  _ must _ .

(later, holding onto a rose in vitro she kept from childhood, she wondered how her grandfather and old friends would view her. she had blood on her hands and a hunger for vengeance. when she viewed herself in the mirror later, she found what she desired: control. she would bring deliverance to her father and his blade if it was the last thing she did.)

**Author's Note:**

> so i love soul calibur (i grew up with the franchise) and ivy wasn’t even my favorite character (sophitia and talim, mainly) but she’s also really cool??? and today is her birthday and i was working on this crossiver fic so i was like wowie
> 
> that was incomprehensible gibberish i’m tired
> 
> anyways i hope the like two people who probably like both fandoms enjoyed this lmao, have day nice


End file.
